California Rain
by Heather-the-SSJ
Summary: Capsule Corp. is relocated to California, and Bulma isn't too happy... But can Yamch make it better? Or will it be Vegeta who gets the new girl? (rating MAY change as story progresses)
1. The Ride To Cali

(A/N:)This is my first fic, and I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any other such things . :'(  
  
Summary: Capsule Corp. is relocated to California... And Bulma isn't too happy... But can Yamcha make it better? Or will it be Vegeta who gets the new girl?  
  
Now, on with the story!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bulma knew that this would be absolutely no fun. She sat staring out the window at the rain covering the SUV, her parents insisted on driving when they could just be chauffeured.Not to mention, that they could have taken an air plane!  
  
*I'm moving.* She thought to herself. It was almost an epiphany. As if the thought had just now sunk into her head as they passed the sign; "Welcome to California".  
  
As if she could hear her daughter's thoughts, "Bulma dear, we're finally in California!" She said in her always cheerful manner. "Isn't that great, dear!?" She asked in an attempt to make her more excited. It didn't work. Bulma gave a deep, annoyed sigh.  
  
"Mother, you know I hate this! Why couldn't we have just stayed in Oregon!? I was happy there! I had JUST gotten used to things there, mom!" And with that she pulled her headphones over her ears and blasted her heavy metal CD. Dr. Briefs looked over to his wife and reassured her, "Don't worry, darling. She'll be fine." Then he looked back in the rear-view mirror to Bulma.  
  
She pulled her headphones back down to her sholders and spat out a "What!?" to his look.  
  
"Bulma, I promise you. This is the last time Capsule Corp. will be relocated. I just know that you'll love California if you give it a chance!"  
  
"Nan de mo." She said still looking out at the rain and putting her headphones up once again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Now, I know it's short, but I PROMISE the next chapters will be longer! =) PLEASE review! I hope you like it, and remember!.. It's my first try, please be nice! 


	2. The First Night

Hey everyone!!! I hope all is well, and you are enjoying my little ficcy! ^_^ I know it's only been about an hour and a ½. But I'm a very impatient person when it comes to this kinda thing! Special thanx to 'silverx' for being my first reviewer!  
  
Disclaimer: No no no, you've got it all wrong! I don't own Dragon Ball Z!. It's not me! It's Funimation and all those people! HONEST! ^_^  
  
In this chapter: What will Bulma think of the new Capsule Corps.? Will she finally start at a new school? Find out!  
  
Now, on with the show. Happy reading!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bulma picked up her backpack and put it over one shoulder. She then took her CD player, shoved it in, and walked up to the new Capsule Corps., now completely constructed. The smell of new paint was still coming off the walls of the foyer as she walked in. She drooped her backpack onto the floor next to the door, and walked in to look around in her new home. *What am I thinking? This isn't home! Oregon wasn't really 'home' ether! I haven't been home since we lived in West City!*  
  
Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, moved the location of Capsule Corps. at least four times in the past six years. Bulma grew up in West City, she was born in West City. And she liked it there. But Dr. Briefs had business doing so many things that kept them moving around, but this was it. Dr. Briefs promised that this was it. Bulma would never be up-rooted again.  
  
"Bulma, dear!." Her mother's voice rang out from up stairs in the new Capsule Corps. estate, "It's getting late, you should come up and see your new room, then go to bed. We already had the movers that were sent ahead of us set up your bed for you so that you can sleep in it tonight." She stated walking from the master bedroom to the top of the stars to wait for Bulma. "Yes mother." She was tired from the ride, although it would have been even better if she could stretch out in the gym, or go to a party. But the gym wasn't going to be set up until the morning, and she didn't know where to find a party, so she picked up her backpack and followed her mother to her new room. "Isn't it wonderful, sweet heart!?" Asked Mrs. Briefs looking at her daughter with such a big smile it seemed as if her eyes were closed.  
  
"Yes, mother. whatever you say." Said Bulma just to make her mother happy.  
  
"I just love the color we chose! It really looks good in this room!"  
  
"Yes, mother. But I would like to go to bed now, so, good night!" She said pushing her mother out of the room and closing the door.  
  
"Good night! I'll have a wonderful breakfast ready for you in the morning, dear!" She yelled through the door of Bulma's room from out in the hallway in a cheery voice. Not bothering to wait for a response from Bulma. She knew there wouldn't be one. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next mourning, at about 11:00am, Bulma cracked open an eyelid to find a very unpleasant, very bright light. She then realized that her window was facing the east, and her blinds had not yet been put up. "Grrr." She closed her eyes and rolled over to give herself a moment to wake up before she got out of bed to take a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma sat up in bed about five minutes latter, and walked over to the door connecting her room to her private bathroom. *Life is good when you're a rich, only-child! Not to mention beautiful, talented, beautiful, smart, beautiful. She trailed off as she got to the shower and took off her pajamas to get in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma emerged from the bathroom just less than forty minutes latter after putting her hair up, then down, then back, and then finally deciding to straiten it and leave it down. She then proceeded to her walk-in-closet to pick out an outfit for the day at home, setting up her furniture, and getting settled into the new room, and home.  
  
"Bulma, honey! Are you ready for breakfast yet, dear?" Her mother's voice rang up the stairs and throughout most of the enormous house.  
  
"Yes, mother. I'll be right down." She yelled back, trying to sound happy, more for herself than her mother.  
  
She came down the stairs with a tank top, her most comfortable sweat pants, and sneakers on. She was greeted by her ecstatic mother with 'her first meal in the new home' It was one of the largest meals she had ever seen her mom make. *What a waist of food. * she thought. *Oh well, dad will put it to some use like feeding it to the homeless or something.* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heather-the-SSJ: Hey everyone! I hope you like it so far!! PLEASE, review and give me any thoughts, suggestions, or comments you have about it!  
  
Vegeta: I am not even in this thing you call a "fan fiction"!! Why must I be here? I should have killed you as soon as you brought me here, weak human baka!  
  
Heather-the-SSJ: Awww! Vegeta! Don't be like that!!! You will be in the story soon enough! Just wait a while!  
  
Vegeta: I will do no such thing, onna!!! The Sayin Prince waits for noone and nothing! You will step aside and alow me to leave, or I will kill you, then move you myself!!!  
  
Heather-the-SSJ: I'm in charge here! You can do no such thing! Just try it and see! ::turns to audience:: Ok everyone!. It's review time!! XD YAY! Have fun! I'll update ASAP!  
  
Next Chapter: NOW will Bulma start school??? ::Looks at calendar:: Hey! It's Sunday! That means 2morrow in school! Ok, so. Bulma goes in the next chap. then! 


	3. Diamond Ranch

Hello again, everyone! Well, Fanfiction.net is being a little slow when it comes to changing my summary. So I'll just tell you that; the rating of this fic MAY change as the story progresses. And actually, I'm sure it will. So anyone with virgin ears, may experience some discomfort as characters at Bulma's new school start to use foul language and such. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything DB/Z/GT  
  
On with the show and happy reading!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, Bulma had the men that her father had hired bring all of her things up to her room and place her furniture in its desired position. She then unpacked all her smaller things, like clothes, pictures, CD's, hair products, and so on.  
  
Latter in the day, she finally took the last book out of the last box and placed it on her rather large bookshelf. *Wow, that took long enough!* She thought stepping back to look around her new room. *Hmm. it's 10:30 already? I should go to bed if I'm ever going to make it to that stupid school in the mourning* She said looking at the clock hung from the wall by her door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke up at 6:00am to the sound of a popular California mourning radio show. The DJ called himself something like, 'Rick Dees'. Bulma rolled over to stare at the clock and listen to it for the next six minutes before she was willing to get out of bed and take a shower.  
  
When she got out of the shower, she brushed her teeth, got dressed, fixed her hair, and put on some light make-up before running for the door.  
  
She hopped onto her hover-bike type scooter and floored it toward her new school. *Diamond Ranch?* She thought, *What kind of name for a school is that!? Whatever.* She really didn't care, but figured out that it was a joining of the two towns the school bordered; Diamond Bar, and Philips Ranch.  
  
She picked up her schedule in the office and turned to walk out just as the bell rang. She had six minutes to find room F118. *What the hell? How am I supposed to know what way it is!?* She said to herself looking at her first period listed. *Ok, so if this room right here is A212. Then I guess I should go right. No left, wait. Ahhh! I have no idea!* She practically spun in circles for the first two minutes after the first bell. "Hey, could you tell me how to find room F118?" She asked smiling sweetly at the guy before her.  
  
"How should I know? It's not like I'm a freakin' map of the school!" Said the boy without even stopping as he walked by.  
  
*How rude can you get!?. Hump* She pouted. "Excuse me, do you know how to get to F118?" She asked another, nicer-looking boy in the hall.  
  
"Yeah, it's my first class. That way." He said pointing down one of the halls.  
  
"Thank you. I thought it might be that way." She lied, she had no clue it was that way!  
  
"I'll walk you if you're going there now." He said taking one step toward his class while still looking to Bulma.  
  
"Thank you, that would be great." She said taking his arm a bit to his surprise. "So, my name is Bulma. How about you?"  
  
"I'm Yamcha. Nice to meet you, Bulma." He answered. "Here it is, now you should probably ask the teacher what seat you should take. I'll talk to you latter."  
  
"Ok, thanks again!" She said walking towards the front desk to speak with the teacher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, guess what," Bulma said standing over Yamcha. She didn't even realize that her chest was practically touching his face.  
  
He gulped and looked up at her, hopping that his face was not as red as it felt, "What is it, Bulma?"  
  
"I get to sit any place I want. So is this one taken?" She asked pulling out the chair next to him.  
  
"No, u can have it for sure, Bulma!" He said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"So, Yamcha." She said folding her hands together on the lab table and scooting a little closer to him.  
  
He cleared his thought, "Yeah Bulma?" He couldn't help but notice how 'hot' she looked.  
  
"Well, do you know what we are going to do in class today? I mean, are there any notes I should copy from you to catch up on the chapter?" She said putting her chin on his shoulder to look into his notebook. And this was getting to be a lot more than Yamcha could handle.  
  
"Uh-uh... Why, yeah, sure. Ummm, here. Yeah, this page. I took these yesterday, and that should be all you need, we just started a new chapter."  
  
"Thanks, Yamcha! I'll just look these over and give 'em right back, ok?" She saw how simple this chapter would be just by looking at his word definitions! Bulma was such a genius that she didn't even need to take these classes. She could get into college without high school! But she looked any way so see what they were doing.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said trying to catch his breath. Wow, could Bulma be interested in him? She was so beautiful. But she could have a boyfriend back home. So how far away did she live? "So, Bulma," He would find out now, before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Yeah, Yamcha?" She asked, hoping and wishing that he would ask her out to a school dance, or the movies, ANYTHING!  
  
"I just wanted to know how far away your old home is." He said, attempting to sound calm. He was doing a good job, for now.  
  
"Oh, I lived way out in Oregon." She said looking down at the sad thought of leaving all her old friends.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I know you must have had a lot of friends there. Did you have any relatives there?" He asked, leading up to his next question.  
  
"No, not really, they all used to live in West City. But those are just a few distant cousins, so I don't care all that much about leaving them. I don't think they even know my name, but I don't mind." She said letting a small smile grace her face.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I know how that is." He lied. "But I'll bet you boyfriend will miss you a lot, too." He implied. Hoping that she would say weather or not she had actually broken up with him or not.  
  
"Oh, well. I didn't really like any of the guys around my school out there. They were all. Well, not my type." She said, handing Yamcha his paper, and looking up at him to see a big smile. She smiled back sweetly. "But I'm sure I can find. someone here that I can relate to." She said with emphasis, looking back toward Yamcha.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet you could." He said. His voice was growing softer. "I'm sure that a lot of guys would love to go out with you." He started to lean in just a little towards Bulma. She didn't want to kiss him, but a part of her wanted it more than anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heather-The-SSJ: Yes, I know I promised that the chapters would get longer. But I was on a very long vacation, and this is all I had time to write! ( I'll get on with the next chapter RIGHT NOW! By the way~ Did you like my attempt at a small cliffy??? ^_^  
  
Vegeta: Hmph! I'm still not even involved with this idiotic story! And the onna is NOT going to kiss that fool human!!! I will not have it if you plan on putting her in contact with me! I will not even be in the same room with someone who would even THINK of doing such a thing!  
  
Heather-The-SSJ: Well why not!? He's not all THAT bad! ::looks to audience:: Ok, so I'm NOT a Yamcha-hatter. But don't worry; it's still a B/V all the way!!! Now, it's that time you've ALL been waiting for! ::drum role:: REVIEW TIME!!!! Yaaaaaaaay! ^_^ Pleeeeease. Lemme hear it! What did you think? Is it okay so far??? 


End file.
